


Nowhere Left to Turn

by HarperFrog



Category: Chasing You (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperFrog/pseuds/HarperFrog
Summary: My take on Season 2 Episode 10.My Agatha is called Kate.
Relationships: Alexander Nielsen/Agatha Harris, Alexander/Agatha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Nowhere Left to Turn

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Season 2 Episode 10.
> 
> My Agatha is called Kate.

Kate Harris sat on a swing on Alexander’s childhood swing set slowly rocking. She was wearing her favorite plaid skirt and jumper, no coat, paying no mind to the cold or light drizzle. Her mind going over the morning’s chaos with Edward and Christopher. Alexander and Sam had arrived just in time. 

****

“My brother and I will be leaving now,” Christopher said.

Alexander and Sam came in though another door just then. 

“Let’s all just take a deep breath,” Sam said, his gun drawn, but not pointing at anyone yet, though his eyes were on Christopher.

Alexander gave him a nod and Sam moved towards Christopher and Rachel very slowly.

“Everything is going to be okay, Rachel,” Alex said, looking at her before he moved to stand between Edward and Kate.

Alexander put his hands on the gun in Kate’s hands and made her lower it. “It’s all right now, min kära.”

“Big man, come to save the girl, eh?” Edward said, with a manic laugh, now pointing his gun at Alexander’s head.

Alexander ignored him and looked meaningfully into Kate’s eyes.

Kate could feel her heart pounding, fear had crippled her, she wanting to stop Alex from putting himself in harms way, but she couldn’t even speak.

“We’re leaving,” Christopher repeated.

“I don’t think so,” Alexander said, finally turning to look at Edward.

“We don’t want anymore trouble,” Christopher said.

“It’s a little late for that,” Sam said.

Eve took a very small step towards Kate.

“I just want to take my brother home,” Christopher said.

“The only way you and your brother,” Alexander narrowed his eyes at Edward as he spoke, “are leaving here is in the back of a police car.”

“I can’t let that happen,” Christopher told him, pressing the barrel of the gun harder against Rachel’s head, causing her to squeak.

Eve creeped even closer.

“You’re out numbered here,” Alexander said to Christopher, still without taking his eyes off Edward.

“Are you eager to see your friend die?” Christopher said.

Kate whipped her head to look at Christopher and Rachel, turning her body towards them slightly.

Eve seized the moment and grabbed her gun back from Kate’s hand and immediately pointing it at Edward.

Christopher took one step towards them still holding Rachel at gunpoint. Sam raised his gun for the first time and blocked his way.

“There’s no way out of this,” Sam said to him.

Edward began to laugh. It was a very unnatural laugh that gave Kate chills. Then he took a step closer to Alexander and pointed the gun right at his nose. “Pretty boy here wants to go first.”

“No!” Kate was finally pulled from her stupor and tried to move in front of Alexander, but he put up his arms and prevented her from getting around him.

“It’s all right, Kate,” Alexander’s voice was steady and calm.

She was clinging to him, cheek pressed against his back, on the brink of tears.

What was happening? Why was it happening? Because her aunt had been ruthless? Because the twins’ father had been reckless? What did any of that have to do with her? Nothing! It wasn’t her fault that Annette had pissed off people. And yet here she was, she’d lost her whole family, her home, her peace of mind, and nearly all of her morals. And now these crazy bastards were threatening the only thing she had left: her friends. She wasn’t going to let that happen. Quickly assessing the situation, Kate saw only one way out.

“Okay, okay!” She said, drawing the attention of the room. She turned to Christopher. “You win.”

The surprise in the room was nearly tangible.

“If you let Rachel go,” she continued. “You’re and Edward can leave and no one will stop you.” She looked at each of her friends.

“Deal,” Christopher said quickly.

“Ellia, Eve, please get out of Edward’s way.”

“Are you sure?” Eve asked, still pointing her gun at Edward.

“Yes,” she said quickly.

“Kate,” Alexander spoke.

“I’m sure!” She nearly yelled, her voice breaking a little. “Eve, Ellia, please get out of Edward’s way.”

Ellia moved right away, Eve hesitated before stepping aside.

“And the tea?” Edward asked, looking at Kate, his eyes wild.

“I was bluffing,” she said, gripping Alexander’s hand tightly.

Edward stepped closer to Alex and pressed the gun to his forehead, Alexander didn’t even blink.

“I swear!” Kate said, squeezing Alex’s hand tighter and pressing her body against his back. Alexander’s arm was around her waist, keeping her behind him.

“Ed!” Christopher spoke up. “Let’s go!”

“Let Rachel go first,” Kate said.

Christopher let go of Rachel who quickly ran to Sam. He still pointed a gun at Christopher with one hand, and embraced her with the other.

“Edward,” Christopher called again. This time Edward slowly moved towards his brother, all the while still pointing the gun at Alex and staring into Kate’s eyes menacingly.

The twins slowly moved towards the door. “Don’t try to follow us,” Christopher said right before they disappeared through the doorway.

As soon as they were out of sight Alexander turned to face Kate and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

“Hush, lilla katten,” he said softly in her ear, “I’m here.”

Kate sobbed against him.

“Oh, Kate, sweetie,” Rachel said, leaving Sam’s arms and came over to the embracing couple, pulling Sam with her. Rachel put a hand on her shoulder. Kate and Alex shifted so that Rachel and Sam were now a part of their hug. The four of them stood there arms around each other, Alexander and Sam had an arm over Kate and Rachel’s shoulders, the girls had their arms around the guys’ backs, Kate rested her head on Alexander’s arm. 

Eve turned to Ellia and whispered, “shall go get those bastards?” Ellia nodded and they slipped out quietly. Sam and Alexander noted their exit, but the girls didn’t notice.

The group stood still for several minutes before Kate’s legs gave out and Alexander and Sam caught her. Alexander easily scooped her up into his arms and then turned to Rachel.

“Ray?”

“I’m fine, Alex,” she reassured him. “You take care of her.” Rachel touched Kate’s hair gently.

Alexander carried an unconscious Kate upstairs to his room, where he laid her on his bed. He took her shoes off and covered her with a blanket before removing his own shoes and lying down next to her.

“My brave kitten,” he said softly, running a hand through her hair. “Must you get yourself into such trouble?”

Her eyes fluttered open, “Alexander?”

“I’m right here, min kära,” he said snuggling close to her.

Kate snaked her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his cheek. His strong arms held her tightly.

“You’re safe now,” he said before placing a kiss on her forehead. “Rest, everything is okay now.”

Kate didn’t want to rest, every time she closed her eyes she saw Edward’s insane face holding a gun to Alexander’s head. She couldn’t help think about how easily she could have lost him. Edward is clearly out of his mind and yet Alex stood there shielding her with his own body without a shred of fear.

Alexander felt warm tears fall onto his face. He squeezed her and kissed her face. “Shhhh, hush, lilla katten. I’m here, I’m right here.”

*****

Alexander stood on front of the large panoramic window watching Kate swinging slowly. She looked like a lost child, her feet kicking back and forth slowly, her eyes were downcast, no expression on her face, clearly obvious to the weather.

He felt a light smack on his arm and turned to see Rachel glaring at him, before looking back out the window.

“What?” He somehow managed to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“How could you do that?” she demanded.

“Do what?” He sighed.

Without even looking Alexander knew she rolled her eyes at him. “Put yourself in danger like that? Did you even stop to think once about how Kate would have felt if you had been killed right on front of her?”

“My only thought was to protect her.” He didn’t turn to look at Rachel, his eyes glued to Kate on his old swing. “Are you going to fault me for that?”

“Alexander,” She said gently, reading between the lines. “Your father’s death isn’t your fault.”

Alexander whipped his head to look at her, his icy blue eyes giving her the coldest look. “Yes, it is.” He started it as a fact as turned back to watch his girlfriend.

“Alex-“

He returned his subzero gaze to her and this time it silenced her instantly, then he looked away again. They stood in silence for a while.

Sam walked up to stand on the other side of Alexander. “How long has she been out there?” 

“Twenty minutes,” Alex told him.

“Why didn’t you go with her?” Sam asked.

Alexander sighed. “She said she needed some time alone to clear her head.”

“And you let her?”

Alex resist the temptation to glare at him. “On the condition that I could still see her.” He gestured with his hand showing that she was complying with his request.

Just then Kate looked up and saw the three of them watching her. Her gaze locked on Alex for a minute before she looked away again, looking sadder then before.

Alexander made a disapproving sound and suddenly moved away from the window. “I’ve had enough.” He grabbed a coat, put it on and then got a second and went outside. “Stay here,” he told them.

After he was gone Sam said, “So bossy.”

“Here gets like that when he’s stressed,” Rachel said, “or worried.”

———-

Kate looked up to the window where Alex had been watching her and saw that he was now flanked by Sam and Rachel. Her eyes lingered on Alex for a bit before she turned away and lowered her head again.

She knew they were all worried about her, but she couldn’t face them right now. Rachel told her that it was a bad idea, clearly she should have listened. She had almost become as bad as those stalking her, she put everyone in danger and both Rachel and Alexander could have easily died. And Kate had no one to blame but herself.

“You’re going to catch cold, min kära,” Alexander’s voice came from beside her.

Kate turned quickly to look at him, surprised, she hadn’t even heard him approach. She looked back to the window as if she expected him to still be there. He wasn’t, Sam and Rachel had moved away from the window too, though she could still see them inside.

“I didn’t hear you come out,” she told him, not sure what else to say to him.

“I got that,” he said, coming closer to her. “Stand up.”

Kate didn’t move. 

“Must you always be so suborn?” He growled at her. “Stand up so I can put this coat on you.”

Kate stood, “I’m really okay, Alex.”

He ignored her and put the coat on her and then moved around on front of her and zipped it up. Kate carefully watched him, she’d known him long enough now that she could see the concern behind his annoyance. He looked up into her eyes for a moment before she broke the contact. 

Once he was content with his work he moved away from her and then sat down on the swing next to her. Kate sat back down on her swing too. They sat on quietly for a while, swinging slightly.

“How are you?” Alexander broke the silence.

She was about to say that she was fine, but she stopped herself. This was Alexander asking, he knew she wasn’t fine.

“I’m…” She paused. “I’m scared.” She wasn’t looking at him, but he was watching her closely.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Kate.”

She closed her tightly, trying to force back the tears. Now was as good as a time as any to tell him her plan.

“I’m…” her voice caught, she swallowed and tried again. “I’m going to leave, Alexander.”

“You want to talk inside?”

“No, I mean …” she had to take a breath. “I’m going to leave Sweden.”

“Alone?”

She nodded, unshed tears burned her eyes.

Alexander remained calm. “Where will you go? What will you do?”

“Back to England maybe, it would be easy to blend in, or maybe America.” she was swinging more now.“Change my name, get a job, live a quiet life.”

“Alone?” He repeated.

“Yes,” Kate said, very softly.

“Is that really what you want?”

She didn’t answer him, just kept swinging. Alexander got up and moved on front of her swing, grabbed the chains to stop her, and stared deep into her shocked eyes.

“Is it?” he said again. “Is that really what you want? After telling that you wanted to be mine last night? Now you want to run away on your own?” His voice was low, strained, almost angry.

Kate couldn’t look at the hurt she saw on his eyes, so she turned away from him. Alexander grabbed her chin abruptly and turned her face back to him somewhat forcefully. His sudden movement startled her causing her to gasp and now she was looking straight into his ice cold eyes. The look he was giving her sent icicles into her soul.

“Answer me,” his voice was low and rough.

Tears glistened in her eyes. “Of course it’s not what I want,” her voice trembled as she spoke.

“Then why do it?” He demanded. “Do you think that you’ll be safer alone?”

The tears escaped her eyes as Kate gently placed her hand on Alexander’s cheek. “No, darling, I think you’ll be safer without me around.”

Alexander’s entire demeanor changed when he heard that. He suddenly understood what had been going on with her ever since he’d taken her to his room this morning.

*******

Alexander had finally gotten Kate calm again after she’d been crying in his arms, holding her on his bed.

“You need to rest,” he told her again.

“I don’t want to,” came her muffled, yet angry reply.

“Kate,” he said gently.

She pulled away from him forcefully. “No!” She nearly yelled. “Every time I try to sleep I see that gun in you’re face! What were you thinking? Why did you stand in front of me like that? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?” With each question She moved farther and farther away, until she was standing up and starting to pace the room.

“Why were you so reckless?” She continued her runt. “Edward’s is clearly completely crazy and yet you stood there like you are bulletproof!”

“Kate,” he stood up and walked over to her. “I knew what I was doing and I’d do it again in a heartbeat to protect you.”

She stared at him, looking almost terrified, then she snapped. “I don’t need you to protect me, Alexander Nielsen! I am not a scared little girl that needs you to hold my hand all the time!”

“I’m fully aware of that, lilla katten,” his voice was calm, but there was a storm brewing in his eyes.

“Are you?” She shot back. “Because it doesn’t seem like it!”

“Kate,” his voice was dangerously low, “stop this before you say something you’ll regret.” He moved closer to her

She tried to push him away. “I don’t need you protecting me!”

Alexander grabbed ahold of her arm with one hand, and her neck with the other, his fingers and thumb held her jawline, his palm touched his neck. He wasn’t restricting her breathing and yet her breathing quickly became labored.

“I said ‘stop’,” the tone in his voice sent a chill through her body. “You are not going to push me away that easily.”

Kate angrily tried to push him away from her, but his hands held her firmly. Annoyed by her behavior Alexander covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. As soon as his lips touch her she stopped struggling and relaxed into his kiss. His lips shifted on hers, his hand released her arm and wrapped around her waist, his other hand moved from her neck to tangle into her hair. Kate’s hands slid under his shirt and found bare skin, Alex groaned against her mouth. He then greedily slipped his tongue inside and teased hers while pulling her hair; Kate whimpered. 

Spurred on by the sound Alexander pulled harder on her hair forcing her to release his mouth and tilt her head back, her neck now bared to him. He kissed down her jawline to her neck where he alternated leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses and quick bites on her tender skin. Kate was gasping for breath and moaning softly as her hands were desperately trying to free him of his shirt. Alexander untangled himself from her just long enough to let her pull his shirt off and throw it across the room before reclaiming her in his possessive grasp and began removing her dress.

“Ale-Alexander,” Kate pleaded, “please.”

“Please,” he pulled his mouth from her neck briefly, “what?”

“I need you,” she whined.

He lifted her up and put her on the bed then crawled on top of her. He’d taken off her dress, but she still had her underwear on, so now he set to removing that as well. Unhooking her bra and pulling it off her, he then reached down to her panties that he ripped right off her.

“Alexander!” 

He just smirked at her. “They we’re in my way.”

“Well, you didn’t need to tear them off.”

“Yes, I did,” he said, amusement in his eyes. 

She rolled her eyes right before he roughly kneed her legs apart, and went back to biting her neck causing her to gasp. He was still wearing his trousers as he pressed his hips against hers. Kate arched her body into him as she pulled desperately at his back, leaving scratches. 

Alexander chuckled. “So impatient.”

“I want you,” she whined.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” He asked, a mocking tone on his voice.

Kate swallowed any nerves or embarrassment and slid her hands down his back and sides until she reached the button of his trousers and then she undid them and started to push them off of him, staring into his eyes the whole time.

“Look at you,” he said with pride, before he removed them all together, pulled open the drawer of his bedside table, took out a small wrapped package, and quickly donned the protection. Then he lowered his mouth to her breast, and teased her nipple with his tongue before sucking on it. One of his hands moved down her body until it found the curve of her butt and grabbed a handful. His other hand was enjoying the softness and pliability of her other breast. When she whimpered, he switched sides and started his caresses again.

“Al-Alec-Alexander, p-please,” she begged, one hand leaving more scratches on his back, the other had a fistful of his hair. “I-I need you … inside me.” She arched her hips up into his belly impatiently. 

He released her breasts and give her a quick, hot kiss. Then he took ahold of both her hands, put them over her head, laid one thin wrist over the other, and wrapped his long fingers around them both pinning her to the bed. He caressed her face with his other hand, gently running it over her cheek, his thumb toying with her bottom lip. Kate’s breath was fast and labored, her heart pounded on her ears, her body ached for more.

“Please,” she said again.

“Hush,” he said as he pressed his thumb against her lips.

She whined and struggled against his hold. He watched with amusement while she tried to overpower him. After a couple minutes Alexander put his hands on her neck and squeezed slightly.

“Behave, lilla katten,” he said, she immediately relaxed beneath him.

“I… thought… you preferred… it… when I… didn’t,” she said, still breathless.

He chuckled, “maybe I do.”

She looked at him with pleading eyes, but said nothing; he chuckled again. Then his hand on her neck turned her head to one side and he returned his mouth to her neck, kissing and biting. She whimpered and moaned, wiggling under him. She gasped when she felt the tip of him touch her entrance.

“Is this what you want, Miss Harris?” He asked, his voice low and husky.

Kate tried to nod, but with his hand on her neck it didn’t work very well. “Yes. Please.”

Alexander smiled and then thrust all the way into her in one motion. Kate arched her back and cried out. He gave her only a moment before he started moving, rocking in and out of her slowly. He still had her hands pinned over her head, his other hand on her neck, his index finger and thumb pressed tightly on her jawline, his palm touching her neck, but not putting any pressure on it. 

“Do you trust me?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes,” she tried nod again.

As soon as she spoke Alexander tightened his grip on her neck making her gasp. His hips increased their speed as he put his lips back on hers in a hot, hungry kiss. Kate was completely at his mercy. Her hands still held in Alex’s strong hold, his hand squeezing her neck, his hips pounded into her sending a wave of pleasure through her with each thrust. Slowly he started tightening his hand around her neck, even though she could still breathe fine her breaths got shorter until they were labored gasps. She closed her eyes and raveled in his intoxicating control over her. His grip got tighter and tighter until she didn’t think she could handle anymore, his hips never relenting their pace. Breathing was hard, she felt light headed, and when tried to open her eyes she still saw nothing but blackness. She was about to try to tell him to stop when he released her neck completely. She sucked in air greedily trying to get much needed oxygen back to her brain. Alexander lower his mouth to her neck, tenderly kissing the red mark left by his hand, his thrusts now slow and gentle.

“Are you all right?” Alexander asked between kisses.

Kate nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

“Good,” he said still gently nibbling her neck.

Once her breathing calmed down, Alexander started rocking into her faster and faster. His mouth occasionally giving her neck or collarbone a sharp bite. His free hand hungrily exploring her body as his thrusts got harder and more demanding. Kate was moaning freely now, feeling her climax building, her body now matching Alexander’s rhythm on its own. He knew she was close too as he continued to push her towards ecstasy. Suddenly her hips bucked hard against his and she felt her walls tightly clinching around his length, she cried out in intense pleasure. Alexander didn’t stop his pounding of her quivering depths as he neared his finish too. His breathing became rough and he finally let go of her hands that he’d been hold the whole time as he needed both of his hands to support himself over her. Then Kate felt him lose control and pound a couple more times into her before his body relaxed. His head rested on the bed next to hers, she could feel his hot, ragged breath on her skin. He took a moment to calm himself before gently shifting off of her.

“Alex,” she weakly called him.

“Hush, lilla katten,” he kissed her forehead tenderly. “I’m still here.”

******

Kate was still sitting on the swing with Alexander standing between her legs, his hands on the swing’s chain holding it in place, his icy gaze boring into hers.

“You want to run away to protect me,” his voice was soft, gently even.

“Yes,” she said, her hand still touching her cheek tenderly. “You, Rachel, and Sam. You guys are all I have left and I don’t want anyone of you to get hurt because of me.” Tears freely ran down her face. “You and Rachel could have died this morning, and why? Because of me. I-I can’t …” swallowed a sob. “I have already lost so much, I couldn’t live with myself if I lost you too.”

Alexander pulled her against his chest hugging her tightly. “My sweet, brave kitten. I understand how you are feeling, trust me, I do. But I’m not letting you go anywhere alone, not now or ever. You are mine now, that means we are on this together. No. Matter. What.”

Kate hugged him tightly, then looked up at him. “Then marry me.”

He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll collect my inheritance and run away together. Maybe to somewhere tropical, with lots of pineapples,” She smiled up at him.

Alexander laughed. “Now you’re talking.” He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Their hands and mouths moved over each other greedily.

They were locked like that for several minutes before they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Kate pulled away from Alex to see Olivia Nielsen standing there, arms crossed over her chest looking, to Kate, very much like her son. She gasped at the sight of her boyfriend’s mother glaring at them. Alexander didn’t turn around, but still looked annoyed.

“Mother,” he said, annoyance obvious in his voice.

“Does one of the two of you want to explain to me why there is a bullet hole in the wall of my living room.

Kate looked guiltily at Alexander and mouthed, “sorry.”

Alexander just smirked.


End file.
